Existing furniture framing assemblies typically utilize at least one hardware item, such as a nail, screw, nut or bolt at a corner position or at a connection point, thereby requiring the person assembling the furniture item to utilize some type of tool to assembly the item. Therefore, the person assembling the furniture must find a proper tool to perform the assembly. A more frustrating case exists where the furniture item to be assembled is packaged with one or more missing hardware components. For example, many people have faced the frustration associated with buying a disassembled furniture item, only to find that it is missing hardware, such as a screw, bolt, or nut, and have had to either find a substitute hardware piece or return the furniture item to the retailer for a refund or replacement. Accordingly, there is a need for an assembly whose component pieces can be assembled by a person without having to resort to finding a tool that fits a specific screw or bolt that comes with the assembly, or otherwise find a substitute piece of hardware for a missing piece.
In view of the above, there is a long felt but unsolved need for furniture connection devices and methods for the same that avoid the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art and that are versatile in potential uses while being relatively simple to assemble.